


【DC/塞哈】互動命題(*´ﾟ∀ﾟ)从(ﾟωﾟ｀*)CP腦洞關鍵字

by AshuraXuan



Series: 互動命題(*´ﾟ∀ﾟ)从(ﾟωﾟ｀*)CP腦洞關鍵字 [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: -看到“痛並快樂著”這個關鍵字就決定飆車了（結果只是篇肉渣QwQ）-DC綠燈，塞哈Sinhal（塞尼斯托X哈爾喬丹）-本篇設定：兩人都是綠燈，差不多是哈爾剛進軍團沒多久的時候-R18注意，OOC注意，spank play注意
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Series: 互動命題(*´ﾟ∀ﾟ)从(ﾟωﾟ｀*)CP腦洞關鍵字 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630291
Kudos: 5





	【DC/塞哈】互動命題(*´ﾟ∀ﾟ)从(ﾟωﾟ｀*)CP腦洞關鍵字

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

「喬丹你個蠢貨，」塞尼斯托說話的語氣是平靜的，但藏匿在眼底下的卻是熊熊怒火：

「不是告訴過你別插手這件事了嗎？」

平時性格大大咧咧的哈爾喬丹察覺到了眼前的科魯加人比平時更加嚴肅的語氣，他心底一驚，隨即又被不甘的情緒給掩蓋過去了。

「我也是一個綠燈俠，當我看到有狀況時自然就要去幫忙，」他激動地把雙手交插於胸前，露出一副嘲諷的笑容：

「不然你以為我會做什麼？坐在一旁翹著腳隔岸觀火嗎？」

哈爾一直以來都是個出言不遜的自大混蛋，但是這次他卻選錯時間了。哈爾半是嘲諷半是玩笑的話語讓塞尼斯托的怒氣直飆頂點，他伸出帶著戒指的左手，從戒指當中射出的綠色構造直接把哈爾狠狠撞向身後的墻壁，然後包裹住他全身讓他動彈不得。

「可惡，快放開我，你這混蛋！」哈爾全身都被牽制住，只有頭部與四肢在空中搖擺揮舞，他惡狠狠地瞪著眼前的搭檔，後者卻一臉平靜，不像是在衝動之下做出的魯莽舉動。

「哈爾喬丹，你給我聽清楚了，」塞尼斯托第一次連名帶姓稱呼哈爾，這讓他一瞬間慌了神，嘴巴微張卻什麼話都吐不出來。

塞尼斯托他是生氣了嗎？

從哈爾一開始認識塞尼斯托起，他就擅自把塞尼斯托當成一個悶騷的假正經，是個面無表情的自大狂。而如今對方把壓抑著的本性都展露在自己眼前時，哈爾卻因為對方的氣勢而慢慢升起了一股被征服的奇異感覺。

自己之後會被怎樣對待呢？哈爾本來就是個好奇寶寶，他對這樣的情況感到非常好奇。

是的，不是畏懼，不是厭惡，而是好奇、以及絲絲的期待。

「從你第一天加入綠燈軍團，我就對你輕浮的態度感到非常不滿，我一直對你的行為睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，看來你對此毫無感激之意，並且還打算得寸進尺啊，」塞尼斯托往哈爾的方向緩緩走過去，每一步的靠近都迫使哈爾的心臟跳得越來越快。

——只是他的心臟究竟是因為什麼原因才猶如失控似的瘋狂跳動，哈爾自己也回答不上。

塞尼斯托會被稱為最傑出的綠燈俠並不是毫無理由的；哈爾直到現在才發現，他一直以來所看到的塞尼斯托根本就是一只沒露出獠牙的猛獸，而現在，猛獸即將甦醒，并將它最真實的一面展露在哈爾面前。

「壞孩子就應該接受懲罰，你說是不是，哈爾？」

在耳邊輕聲呼出自己的名字，哈爾的身體出於自然反應打了個激靈。他抬起頭望向只有咫尺之距的塞尼斯托——後者正一臉專注地盯著自己看，在眼中兇兇燃燒的並不僅僅是怒氣，還有些什麼別的——哈爾頓時難為情地轉過頭去，忍不住微微點了點頭。

「GOOD。」塞尼斯托露出滿意的表情，他貼上哈爾的耳朵說了句『好』，接著便用力咬住對方的耳垂。那力度可不輕，被逼出來的除了留在耳垂上的牙痕之外，還有哈爾控制不住從嘴裡溢出來的呻吟。

噢，老天。哈爾覺得他快喘不過氣來了。

XXX

哈爾還是一樣被囚禁在墻上。只不過跟一開始不同的是現在的他是臉向著墻壁、而牽制著他全身的綠色構造變成了只套住他手腳的銬鏈、再來就是他身上穿著的綠燈制服也已經脫下來了，全身上下只剩一件四角內褲牢牢地包裹住他的私處。

塞尼斯托一直站在哈爾的背後不作一聲，這種背後有人而不知道對方下一步會做什麼的感覺讓哈爾的心跳一直緩不下來——雖然他還是可以轉頭觀察那個科魯加人的反應，不過過度扭轉脖子所造成的酸痛還是讓哈爾放棄了頻繁重複轉頭的動作。

哈爾的心底完全沒個底，他完全不知道對方下一步會怎麼做。突然間一只微涼的手撫上了自己的臀部，這讓哈爾嚇了一大跳差點就要叫出聲。

「把你的內褲也脫下來吧。」塞尼斯托聽起來像是在命令哈爾自己把內褲脫下來，雖然哈爾的雙手被綁著所以不可能能活動自如，但是他卻也不等哈爾做出任何反應就擅自把對方的內褲給拉下，直到腳踝處。

「哇！」自己長這麼大還從來沒在一個陌生男子面前裸露過，哈爾羞愧得臉都快燒紅了；但是對方是塞尼斯托這點卻讓哈爾心中產生了另一種異樣的感覺，那是什麼感覺哈爾現在還說不清，不過直到目前為止的狀況他還不討厭就是。

「你小時候曾經被打過嗎，喬丹？」塞尼斯托問道，手掌碰上哈爾緊實的臀部，上下磨蹭著。

「啊……我小時候那皮性子……你應該可以想象得到的……嗯……塞尼斯托……」哈爾完全不能理解摸一個男人的屁屁有什麼好玩的，但是自己卻在那仿佛被非禮的變態行為當中感受到了一絲快感。

「唔，那我就放心了。」

「嗯？放心什麼——啊！！」

耳邊只聽到響亮的『啪』一聲，自己的臀部隨即感到了火辣辣的疼痛。哈爾忍住驚訝轉頭一看，塞尼斯托不知在什麼時候變出了一條綠色的馬鞭。他輕輕在空中一揮，『咻』的一聲聽得哈爾臉色瞬間蒼白了不少。

「塞尼斯托，你在做什麼？」

對上哈爾有些驚慌失措的表情，塞尼斯托一臉理所當然說道：

「做什麼？我剛才不是說了嗎，在『教訓壞孩子』啊。」說完在對方的屁股上又是一鞭，哈爾全身都因為疼痛而顫了下。

「不要，塞尼斯托，很痛……」

「你到底明白『懲罰』的意思嗎，喬丹？」說完又是一鞭。

「啊……」

「回答呢？」手中的馬鞭再次揮下。

「嗯……」

「聽不到，再大聲點。」『啪』。

「我明白了！」

「好。那麼以後要收斂自己的行為嗎？」

「……」哈爾的臀部已經被鞭得發紅了，但是這次他卻咬緊嘴唇，即便眼眶泛花也寧願保持沉默，塞尼斯托挑了挑眉，馬鞭毫不留情地揮下。

「不回答就表示不承認自己的作為是嗎……？那好，我就繼續打，打到你承認為止。」

偌大的練習室內，只聽到馬鞭打在屁股上的啪啪聲響與哈爾斷斷續續的哽咽聲。

XXX

「嗚，夠了……」哈爾完全失去了對外界的知覺，他完全不知道現在是幾點，也不知道自己待在這室內已有多久。他唯一能感覺到的，就只有鞭子一鞭一鞭打在自己屁股的觸感，以及塞尼斯托時不時吐露話語的低沉嗓音。

「已經撐不住了嗎，喬丹。」

是啊，快撐不下去了。哈爾發現到，自己的屁股已經從一開始的灼痛變成麻木了，然而這轉變卻不知為何讓自己開始感到興奮起來，在塞尼斯托面前暴露他如此不堪的慾望絕不是自己想要的，於是他決定棄械投降。

「嗯……」

雖然哈爾的回答就像是小貓的叫聲那麼微弱，不過塞尼斯托也沒有緊咬著這點不放，他只是讓哈爾說出承認自己做錯的話，只要他說了那這次的懲罰就算結束了。

「我……我以後不會再衝動行事了，然後也不會再……不聽從命令了……對不起。」

哈爾的回答遠比塞尼斯托想象的還要好，再加上對方哭紅了雙眼的表情讓自己頓時於心不忍，塞尼斯托向前伸出了左手。

囚住哈爾手腳的構造直接化成一陣綠光飛回塞尼斯托的戒指，哈爾在毫無防備之下直接往身後的塞尼斯托跌去，對方原本就站得沉穩，即便哈爾直直撞在他身上，他也只是輕輕伸出手就把失去平衡的地球人穩穩攬住。

塞尼斯托的手掌很順其自然地輕輕貼在哈爾的腹部，這觸感在後者的體內激起另一股完全不同的電流，他忍不住呻吟了聲，胯下的陰莖有微微抬頭的傾向。

「喬丹？」哈爾的樣子看起來有點不對勁。塞尼斯托皺著眉問道：

「沒事吧？」

「塞尼斯托……」對方在自己背後呼出的氣息讓哈爾的背部開始起雞皮疙瘩，他在塞尼斯托懷裡扭著身子，想掙脫這個科魯加人的懷抱：

「快放開我……」

塞尼斯托一臉不讚同地說道：「腳都在發抖了還要逞強，你現在虛弱得像一只初生的小鹿，而且你後面有些破皮了，需要藥物治療。」

塞尼斯托的手撫上自己輕微紅腫的屁股，這對哈爾來說根本就是壓死駱駝的最後一根稻草，他在那一瞬間突然覺得面子什麼都不重要了，他需要好好地把他的慾望發洩出來——現在。

「Sin……幫我……」

「喬丹？」哈爾從來沒這麼叫過自己的，塞尼斯托感到有些驚訝，他一直等到哈爾抓住自己的手往下移到私處時才驚覺是怎麼一回事——

哈爾喬丹竟然勃起了，而且還是因為自己鞭打他而勃起的。

「啊……啊嗯……哈……」用自己的手來解放固然舒服，用別人的手卻是另一種全新的感覺，哈爾此刻已經顧不上塞尼斯托本人的感受了，他只覺得塞尼斯托略微低溫的手掌包圍住自己的火熱，那種感覺就只能用『爽』一個字來形容。

「喬丹……」塞尼斯托此刻只能一直重複叫著哈爾的姓氏，他不確定現在在他心中蠢蠢欲動的那股情緒是什麼；他只知道，他不討厭哈爾這樣『利用』自己。

「Sin……叫我哈爾……」哈爾微微轉過頭，雙眼濕潤地望著身後的搭檔，他伸出手撫上塞尼斯托的後腦勺，把對方拉近自己。

「哈爾……」兩人的嘴唇貼在一起時就變得難分難捨，塞尼斯托展開了強烈的攻勢，而哈爾也不遑多讓，追逐著對方的舌頭。哈爾看起來就像是尾脫水的魚，他在塞尼斯托的懷裡晃動身體，被霸佔著的嘴巴依舊斷斷續續地吐露出甜膩的呻吟。

「啊……Sin……再快一點……我要…了」

塞尼斯托右手圈著哈爾的火熱，左手往對方的胸部摸上去，出其不意地捏住了他的乳頭，哈爾仰起脖子發出無聲的喊叫，這給了塞尼斯托機會咬上他脆弱的脖子；三重刺激之下哈爾眼前頓時一白，早已蓄勢待發的乳白色液體頓時噴灑而出——

XXX

等到哈爾徹底回過神來，他才發現自己究竟做了多麼丟人的事。他難為情地抬起手遮住自己的雙眼，完全不敢跟塞尼斯托對視。

不同於哈爾的反應，塞尼斯托的表情淡泊得就像什麼都沒發生似的。他看了一眼背對著自己的哈爾之後便往練習室的門走去，正當哈爾以為塞尼斯托就要這樣拋下自己離開的時候—— **哼寂寞什麼的他才不會承認呢** ——塞尼斯托突然轉過頭來，視線正好與毫無防備的哈爾對上了。

「給我待在這裡。我去幫你拿藥。」

塞尼斯托的語氣有些強硬，比起普通對話更像是一道命令，不過不知為什麼這卻讓哈爾的心情又驚又喜，他有些結巴地回答道：

「啊……哦……好。」

如此不利落的回答讓塞尼斯托離開了門邊走回哈爾身邊，他一臉若有所思地盯著哈爾看，哈爾只覺得疑惑以及前所未有的難為情。

「喂……怎、怎麼這樣盯著我看？」哈爾眼神閃避地問道。

「看著我，」塞尼斯托感覺到自己被冒犯了，他討厭被這個人類無視，於是他抓住對方的下巴，硬是把男人的臉掰回來與自己對視。哈爾自然是不喜歡被塞尼斯托這樣對待，怒氣很快地蓋過了先前的羞恥，他雙眼睜得老大，瞪著眼前一臉深沉不知在想什麼的塞尼斯托。

沒錯。擁有這種眼神的才是我所認識的那個勇敢又毫無畏懼的綠燈俠哈爾喬丹。塞尼斯托對哈爾給予的反應非常滿意，便放開他的臉再次走到門邊去。

「記得在這裡等我。」

「好~~~我知道了！！」塞尼斯托在哈爾充滿不甘的回應聲中關上了房門，卻發現萊拉正站在不遠處的墻角。

塞尼斯托挑了挑眉，完全不打算就擅自對哈爾處以私刑的這項舉動做出任何辯解。在他經過萊拉身邊時，女人開口道：

「為什麼你不老實告訴他？」

「告訴他什麼？」女性的問題讓塞尼斯托停下了腳步。

「你不想讓他插手那件事，是因為那場任務險象環生，你認為這個人類即便再傑出，也不能排除他才剛當上綠燈俠沒多久的事實，你不想讓他陷入危險，所以才阻止他參與。」

「你是想說我為了哈——為了人類的安危，而對他說了善意的謊言嗎？」塞尼斯托盯著萊拉，臉上是完全讀不出情緒的深沉。

「我們認識也不只一、兩天了，你真的覺得我是會做那種事的男人？」

「這種問題，不應該由我來回答，因為此刻你的心中已經有答案了。」萊拉說完便頭也不回地走了，留下一臉若有所思的塞尼斯托。

【完結END】


End file.
